


Not Such a Bad Idea

by inawasteland



Series: 25 Days of Rooster Teeth [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun is the mastermind behind a road trip.  Neptune is terrified for his life, but it's not so bad when he meets a cool (but scary) blonde bombshell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> The first of twenty five works to celebrate the holidays. All works will be from a Rooster Teeth-related fandom, but (as you can see) they won't necessarily be holiday-related. The idea is to create an advent calendar vibe by posting one work a day until Christmas. Happy Holidays! (Also my first attempts at writing both Yang and Neptune. I hope I didn't bomb miserably)

A road trip was not exactly what Neptune had in mind for how to spend their time between semesters. It especially was not what Neptune had in mind considering _Sun wasn’t exactly the best navigator_. This was why Neptune preferred Sage or Scarlet making the plans, but alas, they were going to be conveniently doing their own thing.

No amount of whining from Neptune could change Sun’s mind. He was going to die. He was going to die and they were going to have to find a replacement for Neptune on their team.

By the time they reached their destination on the third night, Neptune was no less paranoid. Once checked into their rooms, Neptune opted to stay in while Sun went exploring. They weren’t exactly in a good area, and fuck if he was going to let Sun get him in trouble (although he had to hand it to the faunus, he was doing remarkably well at steering them away from danger lately) but really Neptune just wanted to read a little, maybe get some actual sleep while the snoring monkey was out wreaking havoc.

He didn’t count on the knock at the door.

He also didn’t count on the figure on the other side being a tall blonde wearing a pair of shades and showing off _way_ more skin than Neptune was accustomed to seeing from a lady. Or maybe he just wasn’t that observant, which was also an incredibly viable option.

“Uh. Can I help you?” Neptune asked when the stranger on the other side didn’t say anything.

“Oh shit! Sorry, I think I have the wrong room. You don’t happen to know where a tiny black-haired girl went? About yay high, answers to the name of Ruby?” Yang made a horizontal line with her hand to indicate how tall Ruby was, which Neptune noticed was really not tall at all.

“No, sorry. It’s just me here...me and my friend! My friend, Sun. Who should be back any minute now.” He laughed nervously, getting the impression that Yang could probably beat him up with her pinky if she wanted.

“Reeelax,” she urged, pushing her shades down so she could study Neptune with her own eyes. “I’m not gonna bite. Unless you _like_ biting...uh...I didn’t catch your name?”

“Neptune,” he practically squeaked, glancing around as if to look for a weapon in case Yang actually did try to bite. “I mean it, he’s going to be back!”

“Yang,” she responded with a grin, holding out her hand. Neptune stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it. She had a very strong handshake, unsurprisingly. “I’m looking for my sister, if I wanted to attack you, I wouldn’t have knocked. I mean, c’mon, does it look like I need you to open the door?” She flexed an arm, and Neptune noticed the gauntlets around her wrists. They were probably her weapons, so Neptune made a mental note to make sure his own weapon was handy at all times around her...just in case.

“Pleased to meet you.” Maybe he really should have gone off with Sun. At least there was safety in numbers. “I haven’t seen your sister. If I do though, I’ll be sure to send her over to you.”

“She’s probably back in our room, I just managed to get turned around. This place is a maze!” Yang exclaimed, glancing around the hallway.

Neptune just shrugged. He had no problem finding this room when they checked in, so he had his doubts that Yang got lost.

“Well, I better go back to my room, make sure Ruby hasn’t burned down the entire wing of rooms,” she said with a laugh. And considering Neptune’s initial impression of Yang, he was fairly certain Yang was being entirely serious.

“Yeah. You...you do that,” Neptune nodded, starting to step backwards into his room, but Yang wasn’t budging just quite yet.

“Would you want to come? We were going to order in room service,” Yang placed a hand on her hip and gave him a cheeky grin. Neptune had to admit, that was pretty tempting...especially since he had no idea where Sun had ended up or when he would be back.

And he had to face it, scariness aside, Yang was _really_ attractive.

Fuck it, he was only going to get this chance once and he wasn’t going to blow it. Sun was never going to believe him, but that was entirely okay with him.

“Yeah, okay. Let me just leave a note in case Sun comes back and I’m still out.” Neptune scribbled a quick note as fast as he could (making sure to include all the details in case Yang actually murdered him and oh god was he really going through with this) and grabbed a key before locking up behind him and urging Yang to lead the way.

Room service? Not so bad. Ruby was also pretty cool, and much lower on the terrifying scale compared to her sister.

Although when Sun found out about all of this and urged Neptune to invite them along for the rest of their road trip, leading Neptune to ride on the back of Yang’s motorbike? Well, Neptune was maybe wishing he had stayed inside - only a tiny bit, though. That part of him that wanted to become a hunter, the part that loved the adrenaline rush, that was exhilarated by the adventure of it all, that part of him was relishing every bit of this.

And if at the end of it all, when they parted ways, Yang gave Neptune a peck on the cheek, well Sun was none the wiser. All in all, the road trip? Not such a bad idea in the long run.


End file.
